Kissing The Pain Away
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, oneshot, slash, fluffy, Chase has a headache. House helps him out.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: This fic was inspired by an awful headache I had the other day (actually the first about half of this was written when I was waiting for the Advil I took to kick in). And the sad thing is I think the part I wrote with a headache is better than the part I wrote when I was pain-free… strange. Alright: here is some more House Chase fluff for you.

Chase's head throbbed.

It felt was if each individual lobe in his brain was being blown up, reassembled, and then blown up all over again. Being plagued by migraines as a teenager, he knew the difference between a migraine and a simple headache. This was just a simple headache, but it had been so long since he even had to endure one of those that it seemed like torture. He tried to compare it to the seemingly endless hours he suffered curled up in a ball lying underneath his bed clutching his head and moaning in pain before his mother finally caught on that his headaches were, in fact, not headaches at all and got his father to write him a prescription. But comparing his simple headache to his past not-simple migraines just made it worse.

He tangled his fingers in his hair and rested his head on the table, pressing his smooth cheek against the cold glass.

"Are you alright, Chase?" Cameron's soft and concerned voice asked.

"I'm fine," Chase said breezily jamming his thumb into his temple. "It's just a…," Chase winced in pain as a lobe on the left side of his brain exploded more violently than usual, "…headache."

"Maybe you should go home…," Foreman's gruff and professional voice suggested. The harsh tone did not help Chase at all nor the persistent_ tap, tap, tap _of his fingers on the table.

"I'm fine," Chase reassured very unreassuringly.

Chase's eyes were closed to block out the stinging sun, so he couldn't see Foreman and Cameron exchange a glance.

Just then, House loudly burst through the door and slammed three thick files onto the table, they landed with a _smack!_ The noise was echoed roughly three million times over in Chase's head in the two seconds it took House to limp into the office and grab one of his precious markers.

He _creaked _open the marker, "Twenty-two year old male complaining of…," House started before noticing Chase cowering in pain on the other side of the table, "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Cameron answered for Chase.

House frowned. "Take something."

"I did, I'm just…," Chase opened his eyes, then immediately shut them and decided against doing that, "…waiting for it to kick in."

"Well, go wait in my office until it does, your no use to me like this," House ordered meanly.

Chase glared at House as he got up from the table and headed for House's office door.

After the differential House sent his healthy team members off to get an MRI and full blood work up and then walked over to his office to tend to his unhealthy team member.

"Hey," House greeted causing Chase to cringe in pain.

"Hi."

House sighed hating to see his boyfriend in so much pain. Chase was curled up in House's recliner chair gripping his head and biting his lip.

House walked over to Chase, picked him up with surprising strength and set him back down on his lap after he flopped into the chair. Chase, familiar with House's strength, just snuggled closer to House and buried his pounding head into the space between House's chest and neck. "I'm sorry for being mean," House apologized softly. Chase responded by placing his hand on House's chest, right over his heart, and lightly tapping it. _Its fine, I still love you. _

House placed his hand on the back of Chase's head and gently tugged it back. Chase's sleepy and pained eyes smiled up at him. House brought his own head down and covered Chase's lips with his for a ginger kiss. _Thank you for forgiving me, I love you too. _

House pulled away first and pressed his lips against the side of Chase's head and kissed his temple as if he could just kiss the pain away.

Chase moaned. House pulled back thinking that it was hurting Chase more.

"No," Chase mumbled, "it makes it feel better." He moved closer to House and House returned his lips to Chase's temple.

Maybe he can kiss the pain away.


End file.
